


Your Move

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "The sun hadn’t long risen into the sky as Barbara entered Sirens. As usual, she found Ed sitting in the middle of the couch at the back of the club, reading the paper. He was somewhat dressed for the day in his usual green suit but his top button was undone, his suit jacket was missing, and his hair was still messy. She took a moment to drink it all in before heading towards him. If he noticed her, he never did or said anything."





	Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 3. Between 3x14 and 3x15.

The sun hadn’t long risen into the sky as Barbara entered Sirens. As usual, she found Ed sitting in the middle of the couch at the back of the club, reading the paper. He was somewhat dressed for the day in his usual green suit but his top button was undone, his suit jacket was missing, and his hair was still messy. She took a moment to drink it all in before heading towards him. If he noticed her, he never did or said anything.

Barbara kicked off her heels and dropped down onto the couch. She put her back against the arm of it. Ed, without taking his eyes off his paper, lifted it up so that she could lay her legs over his lap. He brought the paper back down, never once losing his place. She watched him carefully as he continued to read. They were silent until he finished the article he was on and gently folded the paper up.

He turned to look at her with a smile. “Late night?”

“Good night,” she said.

“Fit for a Queen?” he asked.

She grinned. “This one anyway.”

Ed laughed a little as he put his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Barbara rested against the back of the couch, watching him carefully. The laughter had died away and he slowly closed his eyes.

“You’re not still thinking about what you did to Penguin, are you?”

“Trying not to,” he said.

“You know, this is your problem.” He turned his head to the side to look at her. “You dwell too much. I helped you with Penguin because I thought it was going to be the start of something new.”

“You helped me because you knew it was a quick fire way to get what you wanted.”

There was a brief pause in which she seemed to contemplate his words before she smiled brightly. “Yeah, but the other could still be true.”

“I’m sure it is,” he said, finding it hard not to smile back.

She sat up a little and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes drifted shut again and he continued to smile. As she gently pushed his hair back and played with it, Barbara found her own smile softening. He looked sleepy, content. She had seen him in all sorts of states before, but this one made him look particularly vulnerable.

When he did eventually open his eyes again to look at her she slowly pulled her hand away. The way he blinked his eyes a little made him look even more sleepy.

“I should shower and get dressed,” she said.

He lifted his arms up so that she could move her legs. “Busy day no doubt.”

She nodded a little. “Always.”

As she got up from the couch and began to walk away, she chanced a look over her shoulder. His eyes were still open but now he was back to staring up at the ceiling. His hands were laced together and placed over his stomach. She could have sworn he was humming softly to himself, but she was forced to turn away and leave the room before she could be sure.

* * *

 

Barbara was sat at her vanity, having just finished applying her make-up after her shower, when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She called for them to enter and in the mirror, she saw the door open and Ed poke his head inside.

“You can come in,” she said.

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before slipping into the room and gently closing the door behind him. “Not interrupting am I?”

“I’m sure I could take time out of my busy schedule,” she said, winking at him.

They shared a smile as he wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He watched her for a moment. “I finally found a place.”

“Ah, the criminal lair.” She turned around to face him and crossed her legs, smoothing down her dressing gown. “When do you move in?”

“Tomorrow, maybe?” 

Barbara blinked a little, stunned. “So soon?”

He wasn't too sure about the details himself. It was an old abandoned hotel and seemed to be off the records enough. All he would need to do is bribe the people keeping an eye on it so that they would turn a blind eye to him using it. Once that was sorted it would just be a matter of making the place his own and he could finally start figuring out who he really was, who he wanted to be.

Ed shrugged. “No point putting it off. You said it yourself, I dwell too much.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

She got up from her seat and wandered over to where she hand hung her dress for the day on the back of her bedroom door. She reached up to take it down as Ed got up from the bed. Standing behind her, he reached up to place his hand over hers. He pulled it down and wrapped their arms around her middle.

“If your schedule wasn’t too busy today, I thought I could show you it.”

As she began to turn around to face him, he loosened his grip a little but ultimately kept his arm around her. She reached up to fiddle with his tie. “I thought lairs were supposed to be a secret.”

“They are,” he said.

She placed her hand over her heart and grinned at him. “And you trust me enough to show me where it is?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Probably going to shoot myself in the foot, aren’t I?”

“Baby, it helps that you and I know we’re both looking out for number one.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Do I get a say in whether it’s good enough or not?”

Ed shook his head, finding it hard not to smile. “Not a chance. I’ve already settled on it.”

She pouted as she reached up to fix his hair a little. “I guess having the extra space back again would be nice.”

As Barbara traced her fingers down the side of his face, Ed brought one hand up and placed it over hers. He watched her carefully and when he gave no indication that he planned to move or say anything, Barbara leaned in and pressed her lips to his. As she kissed him softly, Ed let go of her hand. It was only when he finally kissed her back that Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ed reached down and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his middle. He carried her over to the bed, the two of them never breaking apart until he gently laid her down. He hovered over her and gave her a questioning look like the whole thing had only just hit him. He looked her up and down slowly, trying to process the fact that this was happening.  
  
Barbara bit her lip as she watched him. "Well, we both know you were never going to make the first move."

He grinned as he leaned in close. "I guess I'll just have to make the second move."

She smirked and tugged at Ed's shirt as he finally pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
